


Турист

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Morality, Gang Rape, Hydra, M/M, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Occult, Out of Character, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rape Aftermath, Rituals, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: По мотивам (СИЛЬНО по мотивам) двух объединенных читательских заявок на ЗФБ. «Рамлоу докурил сигарету, ткнул тлеющим кончиком в несуществующий ныне Готалз-Бридж и выбросил окурок в форточку. Он прожил в Трискелионе всю свою жизнь и двадцать лет из нее с переменным успехом изображал старосту, мэра и военного диктатора в одном лице. В последний раз гости – не считая полиции и нечастых волонтеров – заглядывали в поселение лет шесть назад. Именно поэтому Рамлоу неслабо удивился, когда в кабинет шагнул его заместитель, Джек Роллинз, и сообщил, что отряд Доджа, патрулирующий побережье, вернулся не с пустыми руками».





	

Брок Рамлоу сидел за гигантским обшарпанным столом и подсчитывал грядущие убытки.   
Черт возьми, он был солдатом, а не кабинетной крысой, и терпеть не мог возиться с бумагами, однако пост начальника поселения, увы, нес собой не только привилегии, но и немало заноз в заднице, причем каждая – с порядочное полено размером.   
Рамлоу чертыхнулся, круто развернулся в кресле и подошел покурить к запыленному окну. Около окна, прикрывая огромное опаленное пятно на обоях, висела выгоревшая карта бывшего Статен-Айленда, и Рамлоу принялся привычно шарить по ней взглядом, стряхивая пепел на замусоренный подоконник.   
Этого названия Рамлоу не помнил, как не помнил береговой линии, проливов, мостов, парков, паромов и многого-многого другого. После Удара остров резко сократился в размерах – устояла, по сути, только центральная часть, заросшая лесами – и приобрел довольно замысловатую, весьма отдаленно смахивающую на треугольную форму, поэтому кто-то, задолго до рождения Рамлоу, претенциозно назвал искалеченный огрызок суши Трискелионом. Поселение, которым заведовал Рамлоу, было на острове единственным и носило то же название. Все водные преграды значительно расширились, от мостов не осталось и следа. Сохранилась только часть Вераззано, а дальше все равно пришлось бы плыть на подручных средствах. Ну или лететь на вертолете. Лететь дураков не было. Раз-два в год остров посещал полицейский отряд, заглядывал в поселок, выслушивал отчет и улетал себе обратно.   
Населения, которого и до Удара было тут меньше, чем в других районах Нью-Йорка, осталось совсем мало. В основном, потомки русских и итальянских иммигрантов. Рамлоу, когда заглядывал в зеркало, довольно уверенно причислял себя к последним. Впрочем, итальянского он не знал, а любовь к спагетти, пожалуй, за надежный признак не сойдет. Тем более, как тут не любить спагетти, когда жрать перманентно нечего, а гуманитарной помощи хорошо если раз в пятилетку допросишься.   
За свою долгую насыщенную историю Трискелион сменил много лиц. Он успел побывать охраняемой природной территорией, свалкой и даже тюрьмой. Тюрьмой, как по ощущениям, так полностью быть и не перестал, но по сути закончил тем, чем являлся сейчас – не то полувоенным поселением, не то гетто. Сюда бежали преступники из Нью-Йорка и Нью-Джерси, и в густых лесах, кишащих выжившими после разрушения местного зоопарка и расплодившимися гремучками, их искали неохотно. Сюда бежала молодежь – переполненная как романтическими, так и антисоциальными настроями. Добраться до Трискелиона было непросто, вернуться – еще тяжелее. Многие «переселенцы» погибали, остальные прибивались к поселению. С ретивыми не в меру быстро и тихо разбирались органы местного управления, ну а оставшиеся пополняли ряды поселян, озлобленных на весь белый свет и Большую Землю в частности.   
В принципе, перебраться на ненавистную, но такую манящую Большую Землю им никто не мешал. Они элементарно там нафиг никому не сдались.   
Рамлоу докурил сигарету, ткнул тлеющим кончиком в несуществующий ныне Готалз-Бридж и выбросил окурок в форточку. Все это было очень-очень давно. Он прожил в Трискелионе всю свою жизнь и двадцать лет из нее с переменным успехом изображал старосту, мэра и военного диктатора в одном лице. В последний раз гости – не считая полиции и нечастых волонтеров – заглядывали в поселение лет шесть назад. Именно поэтому Рамлоу неслабо удивился, когда в кабинет шагнул его заместитель, Джек Роллинз, и сообщил, что отряд Доджа, патрулирующий побережье, вернулся не с пустыми руками.  
– Веди, – Рамлоу с отвращением посмотрел на списки, отпихнул их в угол стола и сунул в рот вторую сигарету.   
Через пару минут ребята Доджа втолкнули в кабинет двоих парней. Рамлоу, развалившись в кресле, окинул их взглядом – обоим не было и тридцати; один довольно высокий, темноволосый и крепкий, с прямой по-армейски спиной; второй – тщедушный блондинчик, едва дотягивающий приятелю до плеча. Одежда на обоих была новая и крепкая. И – мокрая насквозь. Неужели через столько лет очередное нашествие золотой молодежи?  
– Документы? – поинтересовался Рамлоу.   
Додж бросил ему два водонепроницаемых чехла. Эти дурики сюда в масках и с ластами приплыли, что ли? Хотя вряд ли они бы плыли в одежде. Да и далековато, как ни погляди.   
– У вас там кит, – сказал блондинчик.   
– Чего? – Рамлоу перебросил сигарету в угол рта и вгляделся в водительские удостоверения.   
– Большой, – добавил блондинчик с натянутым спокойствием человека, готового сорваться в истерику. – Очень.  
– И красный, – добавил его темноволосый приятель. – Он нашу лодку перевернул.   
– А, это Макси, – Рамлоу сунул удостоверения обратно в чехлы. – Наш сторожевой кит. Большой и красный.   
Ребята, выстроившиеся вдоль стен, приглушенно заржали. По лицам гостей разлилось плохо скрываемое отчаяние.   
– Итак, мистер Роджерс, мистер Барнс, – Рамлоу поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и кресло душераздирающе скрипнуло. – Чем обязаны визитом? Мамочки пирожками закармливают? И почему вы такие сухие?  
– Мы же сказали, – Барнс ткнул большим пальцем за спину. – У вас там гигантский красный кит. Он перевернул нашу лодку. Мы еле до берега добрались.   
– Хороший ответ на последний вопрос, – согласился Рамлоу. – Только я его уже слышал. Про пирожки, так и быть, можете не признаваться, а вот какого хера вы сюда приплыли, мне все еще интересно.   
Роджерс и Барнс переглянулись, и Роджерс как-то беспомощно пожал цыплячьими плечами.  
– Посмотреть? – голос прозвучал почти вопросительно.  
– Прости? – Рамлоу честно опешил.   
– Посмотреть, – повторил Роджерс более уверенно. – Ну…интересно просто. И у меня проект в университете…  
Рамлоу дослушивать не стал. Он аккуратно вытащил изо рта сигарету, пристроил ее на краешек пепельницы, которой никогда не пользовался, и начал неудержимо ржать. Посмотреть, блин. Интересно им. Проект у них. Долбаные… Это теперь сюда что, туристы ездить начнут? Типа экстрим-тур? И студенты со своими проектами? А дальше кто? Художники, может? Писать холст «Загибающийся зимний поселок»? Ссссуки. Ему в самом ближайшем будущем людей, бля, кормить нечем будет, а у них экскурсии с проектами.  
Рамлоу, наконец, умолк и смахнул выступившие слезы. Роджерс, наивная душа, несмело улыбался, а вот все остальные, кажется, начали осознавать, что пиздец не за горами.   
– Ваша взяла, – Рамлоу поднялся, вразвалочку обошел стол и осторожно присел на край. – Будет вам экскурсия, девочки. У нас достопримечательностей полно, – он расплылся в наигрязнейшей улыбке из своего обширного арсенала. – Самый толстый член, самый длинный, самый крепкий… От шила в жопе средство отменное. Все попробуете, глядишь – и охота к туризму пропадет, – он перевел взгляд на Роджерса. – А блондинки у нас особенно в цене.   
Роджерс невозможно широко распахнул свои голубые глазищи, но почему-то именно Барнс побелел, как снятое молоко, громко сглотнул и…бросился на Рамлоу с кулаками.   
Рамлоу так удивился, что чужие костяшки успели скользнуть по лицу, прежде чем он перехватил руку, вывернул ее и, толкнув Барнса на грязный пол, отступил в сторону. Дальнейшее было не его заботой. Барнсом занялись ребята Доджа – скрутили, отвесили пару несильных тумаков для острастки и снова поставили рядом с хлопающими глазами Роджерсом.   
– А блондинка-то, несмотря на стереотипы, умнее оказалась, – ухмыльнулся Рамлоу, потирая челюсть.  
Барнс зарычал на него чуть ли не в буквальном смысле. Короткие влажные волосы выбились из некогда аккуратной укладки. Лицо у него по-прежнему оставалось мертвенно-бледным, только скулы и губы пылали красными пятнами.  
Рамлоу перевел взгляд с него на Роджерса и подавил похабную ухмылочку. Что-то ему подсказывало, что эти приятели не обычные приятели. То-то Барнс так переполошился.   
Роджерс просто смотрел. Наивность в голубых глазах давно сменилась презрением и ненавистью. Было видно, что он, несмотря на худосочность, свою честь будет отстаивать всерьез. Рамлоу, чтобы не поддаться желанию спровоцировать его, снова плюхнулся в кресло и отмахнулся:  
– Увести обоих. Заприте в подвале.   
Гостей – точнее, скорее уже пленников – вытолкали за дверь. В комнате остался только Роллинз. Рамлоу подобрал сигарету и покосился на отчеты. Злиться на парочку придурков было некогда, имелись дела и поважнее.   
– А что с ними делать-то? – спросил Роллинз.   
– Отберите все вещи и дайте что-нибудь сухое переодеться, – пожал плечами Рамлоу. – Через три дня к нам копы с очередным визитом. Отправишь обратно вместе с ними. А то возись еще, до дому провожай, – он покусал кончик ручки и фыркнул почти добродушно. – Пока пусть посидят, подумают над своим поведением и мозги проветрят. Красный кит у них. Обдолбанные, что ли?   
У Рамлоу вдруг закружилась голова. То ли с недосыпу, то ли с курева на голодный желудок, то ли идиоты «туристы» знатно выбили его из колеи. Он зажмурился, пощипал переносицу. Чудилось, будто пол под ногами вибрирует мелкими-мелкими толчками.   
– И чаще раза в день не кормить. Самим жрать нечего. А, и смотрите, чтоб не сбежали, а то им кто-нибудь в самом деле такой секс-туризм устроит, мало не покажется.  
Ощущение головокружения не ослабевало. Рамлоу глубоко вздохнул и оторвался от счетов.   
– Слушай, Джек, принеси кофе, что-то мне не…  
Роллинз смотрел не на него, а на пачку бумаги на углу стола. Стопка мелко дрожала и медленно перемещалась к краю. Потом скользнула вниз, и листы разлетелись по всему полу. В рассохшейся раме тоненько задребезжали стекла.   
– Это что? – ошеломленно проговорил Роллинз. – Землетрясение?  
В Нью-Йорке с сейсмической активностью и до Удара было довольно глухо. Нет, Рамлоу знал, что еще в начале двадцать первого века какие-то толчки иногда докатывались, но потом то ли Удар что-то сдвинул в земной коре, то ли еще что, но факт в том, что ни сам Рамлоу, ни его родители, ни бабушки с дедушками ни одного землетрясения в глаза не видели, даже самого слабенького.  
Через несколько секунд, занятых мучительными размышлениями, как эвакуировать людей, а главное, куда, если проклятый остров вдруг надумает развалиться пополам, вибрация стихла – мебель больше не дрожала, замолчали стекла.  
– Все? – Рамлоу приободрился и начал подбирать бумаги. – Ну, не так уж плохо.   
Роллинз его оптимизма не разделил.  
– Красный кит, – проговорил он таким тоном, что Рамлоу продрало холодом от копчика до затылка.   
А потом еще раз продрало, потому что он догадался, что имеет в виду его зам.   
– Гидра.   
Словно в ответ, здание сотряс единственный сильный толчок.   
***  
  
После Удара многое изменилось, вот они, все перемены – как на ладони. Но произошло еще кое-что, о чем знали только власти Трискелиона и их приближенные. Рамлоу это знание досталось от прежнего начальника, Александра Пирса, который держал поселение в ежовых рукавицах много лет до самой старости и, может быть, держал бы еще, да глупо погиб в случайной перестрелке.   
После Удара под Трискелионом поселилась Гидра. Кем – или чем – она была, никто наверняка не знал. Может, детенышем вылезла из раскрытого Ударом пролома и выросла, а может, прилетела из космоса, а может… да мало ли какой чуши Рамлоу начитался в древних бумагах. Коллективное бессознательное описывало Гидру исполинским красным осьминогом, способным в мгновение ока разрушить весь остров, а потом приняться и за материк. Странно, конечно, что осьминога назвали Гидрой, но это было последнее, о чем стоило переживать. Рамлоу вообще не волновало, кто такая эта Гидра и откуда она взялась, он только знал, что Гидра выбрала своими охотничьими угодьями Трискелион и вот уже много лет собирает с него дань. Тут-то и приходили сомнения насчет того, что Гидра – всего лишь реликтовое животное, оживший кошмар палеонтолога. Потому что осьминоги, пусть и гигантские, жрут моллюсков и рыбу. На таком пайке да с такими размерами Гидра бы подохла давным давно. Да только проклятая тварь питалась болью, а на закуску ужасом, и обреченностью, и безнадежностью, и предсмертной тоской, и всем самым мучительным, что может испытать живое существо.   
Рамлоу в который раз уныло подумал о Большой Земле. Сообщи властям – не поверят. А если приведешь и ткнешь носом – жахнут по острову какой-нибудь боеголовкой, и капут всем. Ну а как же, сопутствующие потери. Все равно чертово гетто, пусть хоть мир чище станет. А если Гидра не осьминог вовсе, а какая-нибудь адская тварь, и от боеголовки ей ничего не сделается? Все прежние начальники Трискелиона думать об уничтожении Гидры не советовали, зато оставили после себя таблицы, в которых было примерно прописано, что именно способно утихомирить тварь и на какое время. Каждые несколько лет Рамлоу со своими людьми выбирал из общего стада овец, коз и свиней, а потом они гнали орущих от страха животных на заклание. Простые поселяне про Гидру не ведали ни сном, ни духом. А что у них раз в пару-тройку лет скот для непонятных целей отбирают? Так на то он и диктатор, чтобы отбирать. Не все ведь отбирает, вот и хорошо.   
В этом году со скотиной было скверно. Прокатился какой-то нехороший, хотя короткий, к счастью, мор. Местный ветеринар только и успел что руками развести. Трупы сожгли, оставшиеся животные не болели, но Рамлоу, просмотрев отчеты о поголовье, понял, что после привычной дани голода не миновать.  
А чертова Гидра, будто назло, заурчала своим гипотетическим животом раньше обычного и, кажется, принялась бушевать.   
Поспешно подобрав листы, Рамлоу вытащил из несгораемого шкафа папку с таблицами, хотя, кажется, знал их уже наизусть.   
Гидре нужны были вовсе не трупы. Тела насыщали ее куда хуже эмоций, однако немного времени можно было выиграть и ими. Козы, овцы и свиньи были тупыми – умирая, они визжали от боли и страха, но и все на этом. Их – немалого количества, надо сказать – Гидре хватало года на два. Плюс еще месяцев на шесть, если скинуть туши. Мясо забитых для Гидры животных в пищу уже не годилось, будто ритуал отравлял его. В свое время Рамлоу, чувствуя тошноту, думал о собаках. Но собаки на острове не приживались уже очень давно. Чуяли Гидру, наверное – сходили с ума, вопили не затыкаясь и в конце концов бросались в воду. И слава богу. Крупных диких животных на Трискелионе тоже не водилось, ну а кормить Гидру грызунами… Тут даже Рамлоу становилось смешно, хотя, вроде как, и не до смеха было.  
Роллинз рядом переступил с ноги на ногу, кашлянул.  
– Если… пустить в расход этих двоих? На сколько хватит?  
Рамлоу испытал такое облегчение, что чуть не подкосились ноги. Выходит, не такой уж он и законченный ублюдок, раз не один подумал о так некстати (или кстати?) подвернувшихся «туристах». Одного человека Гидре хватало лет на шесть, а то и больше в зависимости от… подачи. Во времена, когда на Трискелион бежали с Большой Земли преступники и пытались наглеть даже здесь, Гидра обжиралась от пуза и благоденствовала. Своих никто никогда не трогал. А вот не в меру ретивые новички исчезали тихо и незаметно. То есть, тихо и незаметно для непосвященных. На самом деле бедные ублюдки умирали долго и мучительно, и чем дольше они страдали, тем довольнее была Гидра.   
– Лет на пятнадцать. Может, и на все двадцать. Если… ну… – Рамлоу изобразил неопределенный жест.   
Если мучить их долго и жестоко. Сначала одного, потом второго. Желательно на глазах друг у друга. Мучить долго, а потом убить.   
Двадцать лет, господи. Это значит, спокойствия на век Рамлоу точно хватит, а может, даже и на следующего начальника немного останется.   
– Что бы сделал на моем месте Пирс? – привычно и вслух задумался Рамлоу.   
– Собрал бы ребят, – Роллинз в свою очередь присел на краешек стола. – Отволок бы этих парней на Озарение, велел бы их изнасиловать всем скопом и порезать на лохмотья. И растянуть все это денька на три. А потом, если не подохнут раньше, скинуть Гидре еще живыми.   
Рамлоу считал себя решительным парнем, бывало, его называли и циничным, и беспринципным, и жестоким. Но вот так четко и безэмоционально обрисовать ситуацию он бы, пожалуй, не смог.   
Да, именно так Пирс бы и поступил. Старикан умел действовать ради высшего блага, отдирая все сомнения с мясом и сухожилиями.   
Рамлоу крепко зажмурился и покачал головой. В который раз он убедился, что до Пирса ему еще расти и расти.  
Роллинз понял его без слов.   
– Ладно, – пробормотал Рамлоу. – Ладно. Допустим, убивать мы их не будем. На сколько тогда? – и сам себе ответил: – На десять где-то? Ну, тоже очень неплохо. Это же сколько скотины сэкономить можно.   
На секунду он сам не поверил, что оправдывает то, что собирается сделать, запасами продовольствия. А потом плюнул. Он отвечает за жизнь своих людей, а не за этих… Эти два чистеньких педика с Большой Земли сами сунулись туда, куда их совершенно не звали. Если б они не оказались в руках Рамлоу, вполне вероятно, в каком-нибудь закутке с ними случилось бы примерно то же самое, только уже безо всякой пользы.  
За правовую часть дела Рамлоу не волновался. Перед обрубком моста Вераззано, единственного свидетельства, что когда-то Трискелион был связан с Большой Землей, с незапамятных времен торчала табличка, которая ясно предупреждала, что остров – зона вне закона. То есть, полицейские патрули наведывались периодически, чтобы совсем уж беспредела не творилось, но в общем и целом, за то, что с посторонним человеком там происходило, человек нес ответственность сам. А если не хочешь нести, так нечего было соваться, вот и весь разговор.  
– Сегодня ночью, – Рамлоу сглотнул легкую тошноту и вернул таблицы в папку. – Скажи, пусть готовят Озарение.   
***  
  
Озарением назывался островок в Лоуэр Бэй, совсем недалеко от Трискелиона. Небольшая вереница лодок шла по темной воде почти в полной тишине, слышались лишь плеск весел и удары волночек по бортам. Еще одно преимущество: не пришлось перевозить связанных животных на пароме в несколько приемов. На носу каждой лодки горел фонарь, отбрасывая круг мутного света на волны. Рамлоу сидел на корме в последней лодке и смотрел на колыхающуюся воду. Ему казалось, что вот-вот маслянистая поверхность вздыбится бугром, и покажутся алые завитки гигантских щупалец. Но Гидра, наверное, уже просекла, что ее будут кормить, и заняла свой обычный пост. Сидящий на носу Роллинз опустил трубку рации.   
– Что там? – спросил Рамлоу просто, чтобы что-нибудь сказать.  
– Все путем, – отозвался Роллинз. – Роджерс рыб кормит.  
Пленников усадили в первую, самую большую лодку и добавили охраны, чтобы не вздумали сигануть через борт.   
– Чего? – вытаращился Рамлоу.  
– Не в смысле, что его утопили, – хохотнул Роллинз. – Укачало.   
– Мы плывем пятнадцать минут, – искренне изумился Рамлоу.   
– Да парень вообще слабак. Ему врача пришлось звать, тебе говорили?  
– Нет. Блин, а что с ним?  
– Если верить Барнсу и набору лекарств в конфискованной аптечке, то с ним… – Роллинз выразительно пожал плечами. – То с ним всё. Включая язву, астму и больное сердце. И это только начало списка.   
– Проклятье, – пробормотал Рамлоу. – И что конкретно из списка с ним случилось?  
– Приступ астмы. На нервах, вроде.   
– Притворяется, – без особой надежды предположил Рамлоу.   
– Если бы.   
Рамлоу снова выругался, только про себя и гораздо грязнее. Больное сердце. От парня никакого проку. Все шансы, что он просто откинет копыта сразу же, вот и все. И будет почти бесполезный труп.   
– Пять лет? – дипломатично предположил Роллинз.   
– Немного больше, – буркнул Рамлоу. – Я из него вытяну все, что смогу, даже если его нельзя и пальцем тронуть.   
Лодки по очереди ткнулись носами в крохотную пристань, выбежавшие из пещеры люди поймали концы и ловко прикрутили их к кнехтам.   
– Этих пока на месте оставьте, – велел Рамлоу. – Я дам знать, когда все готово будет. Хотя… Роджерса лучше вывести. А то заблюет всю лодку.   
Остров представлял собой пологую скалу с широким входом. Идущий на подъем коридор выводил в довольно обширный естественный зал, почти круглый, с одной стороны обрывающийся провалом. Глубоко внизу плескалась вода. В небольшом отверстии в потолке виднелась единственная звезда.   
Стены зала были кольцом покрыты черно-красными грубо намалеванными знаками – череп с осьминожьими щупальцами, заключенный в круг. Под каждым знаком стояла толстая красная свеча. Десятки свечей. Почти все они горели ровно и бездымно. В неверном, но достаточно ярком свете было видно, что пол пещеры не черный, а темно-красный, почти бурый. Здесь слегка пахло морской солью, и отчаянно несло – кровью. Никакие морские ветры не могли выдуть эту впитавшуюся в камни вонь.   
Рамлоу некстати вспомнил, как в прошлый раз кромсал здесь овец в крови и дерьме по колено. Его все еще мутило, каждый долбаный раз.   
Что ж, сегодня тут будет чище. В некотором смысле.  
Остров Озарение был одним большим чертовым жертвенником.   
По пещере пронесся странный тихий звук, не то вздох, не то шепот, отразился от стен. Все вздрогнули и машинально оглянулись на провал – Гидра уже заняла место в первом ряду и ждала шоу. То есть, банкета.   
– Пора начинать, – сказал Роллинз.   
Рамлоу обернулся И правда, все ребята были готовы – разделись до пояса, сняли обувь, помогли друг другу намалевать черной вонючей жижей (которая к тому же фигово смывалась) черных спрутов на груди и спине. Рамлоу со вздохом стянул футболку и ботинки с носками. Встал босиком на каменный пол, поморщился. Пол был скользким. Пока от влаги и микроскопических водорослей. Роллинз быстро помог ему с узором.   
Чертова Гидра не просто любила пожрать. Она любила, когда еду ей сервировали и сервировали красиво.  
– Короче, ребята, дело такое, – Рамлоу говорил негромко, почти шепотом, хотя прекрасно понимал, что Гидра его слова понять не может. – Основная установка: реальных повреждений поменьше. Трупов нам не надо. Роджерса не трогать. Пусть просто смотрит. С Барнсом будем драться по очереди, пока не вымотаем. По голове не бить, кости желательно не ломать. Просто вымотать. Когда стоять не сможет, тогда… – Рамлоу изобразил всем известный жест. – Сначала я, потом Роллинз, потом как пойдет. Обратите внимание, я не спрашиваю, кто уже такое делал. Поднять и засунуть дело нехитрое. Если кто-то особо переживает за свою мужественность, напоминаю: один раз и сверху не считается. Резинки у меня. И не усердствуйте. Порванная на британский флаг задница нам не нужна. Кто его тут выхаживать будет. Пока все ясно? – он дождался кивков. – Отлично. Дальше по делу разберемся.  
Рамлоу еще раз оглянулся. Свечи. Знаки. Несколько ведер с холодной морской водой. Ножи на тряпке. Кажется, готово.   
Он отошел к самому краю провала, скорее угадывая, чем ощущая, как в далекой темной воде ворочается что-то невообразимое огромное, нездешнее и злое. В низу живота тянуло… тошнотой? Предвкушением? Не давая себе времени подумать, Рамлоу развернулся к провалу спиной и выкинул руку вперед:  
– Хайль, Гидра!  
– Хайль, Гидра!!! – прокатилось под сводами пещеры.   
Через пару минут в зал ввели озирающихся пленников, уже полуголых. Роджерс был все еще зеленоват, пошел пупырышками и в общем и целом походил на подмороженного рахитичного цыпленка. На почти безволосой груди Барнса – вот сюрприз – лежали армейские жетоны в резиновой окантовке.  
– Ух ты, – Рамлоу ухмыльнулся. – Девочка в армии служила? – он подошел и внезапно рявкнул: – Имя! Звание!  
– Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Сержант…  
Потом Барнс оттарабанил свой номер и начал заново, будто на допросе, а Рамлоу быстрым рывком содрал у него с шеи жетоны и сунул в карман. Сказал же, личные вещи забрать. Барнс подавился, глотнул воздуху и схватился за грудь, будто лишился фамильной драгоценности.   
– Нам же не надо, чтобы тебя по ним опознали, правда, Сержантик? – «утешил» его Рамлоу.  
Барнс явственно посерел.   
Правильно, парень. Начинай бояться. Уже можно. Чем раньше начнешь, тем больше от тебя будет толку.   
По стенам снова заметался тихий свист. Внизу заплескало.   
Барнс и Роджерс с нескрываемым ужасом покосились в сторону провала.   
– Это наш сторожевой красный кит Макси, не обращайте внимания, – не сдержался Рамлоу. – Вы с ним обязательно познакомитесь поближе, ну а пока, леди, прослушайте программу экскурсии.   
Взгляды пленников разом вернулись к нему, как привязанные.   
– Программа короткая, – улыбнулся Рамлоу. – Сначала мы вас измолотим в кашу. Потом трахнем. А потом убьем. Вот, в принципе, и все.   
Он намеренно не стал ничего расписывать, оставив хорошую пищу для воображения. Меньше деталей – больше простор для фантазии. К тому же, обстановка в пещере и жуткий запах говорили сами за себя. Пленники ведь не в курсе, что в последние годы здесь убивали исключительно мелкий скот.  
– Сержантик и Блондинка, – с удовольствием сказал Рамлоу, смакуя слова. – Прямо любовный роман. Ну-с, кто первый? Обычно леди пропускают вперед, но ты, Сержантик, смазливее. Пожалуй, с тебя и начнем.   
По его знаку Додж и Моранте оттащили Роджерса и принялись вязать его по рукам и ногам. Барнс на секунду отвлекся на возмущенный вопль приятеля, а Рамлоу воспользовался моментом и бросился на него.   
Надо отдать ему должное, дрался Барнс неплохо. Даже, можно сказать, отлично дрался. Рамлоу с удовольствием выстоял бы до победного, но надо было беречь силы. А то на самое главное не хватит. Тем более, не стоит давать Барнсу передышки. Пусть каждые несколько минут к нему, уже уставшему, выходит новый противник, со свежими силами. Пусть их явный численный перевес заранее не оставит ему никакой надежды. Пусть он почувствует обреченность уже в самом начале.  
Вот тебе, Гидра. Кушать подано.   
Драки долго не длятся. Вот и эта очень скоро даже дракой называться перестала. Барнса просто швыряли туда-сюда, как мячик. Отбиваться он уже не пытался, только все силился удержаться на ногах, будто знал, что случится, если… когда он все-таки упадет.   
Потом он запнулся на скользком полу и рухнул. Дернулся встать, не удержался на подломившихся руках и упал снова, свернулся в клубок, прикрывая живот и голову.   
В принципе, совершенно верно. Но тут была не пьяная драка в казарме. Запинывать его никто не собирался.   
– Не то закрываешь, Сержантик, – Рамлоу слегка вело от адреналина. – Сюрприз.   
Он взялся сзади за пояс застиранных камуфляжных штанов и дернул вниз, наполовину обнажив ягодицы. Белья пленникам предусмотрительно не дали.   
Барнса подбросило, словно на пружине. Он вскочил на ноги и так стоял, пошатываясь, дико озираясь, громко, с присвистом втягивая воздух. Ага, второе дыхание. Очень обманчивое. На ногах, может, и стоит, а ткни пальцем – свалится.   
На этот раз «игра в мяч» заняла намного меньше времени. Барнс снова оказался на полу. Только теперь не сворачивался клубком, а цеплялся за штаны, как за последнюю надежду.   
– Ну, ротик тоже ничего, – рассудил Рамлоу.  
Он присел около головы Барнса, расстегнул ширинку и сделал вид, что пытается разжать ему челюсти. Барнс машинально оставил в покое штаны и обеими руками вцепился Рамлоу в запястье. Хорошо так вцепился, до синяков. А пока цеплялся, сзади подошел Роллинз взялся за штаны и парой быстрых движений стащил их полностью. Рамлоу перехватил руки Барнса и заломил их, перевернув того на живот.   
– Риц, Фабер, руки.   
Риц и Фабер скрутили Барнсу руки ремнями и, приподняв его, поставили на колени. Ноги уже не держали даже в таком положении, и он обвис. Пришлось перехватить под мышки, чтобы не выворачивать плечи в суставах слишком сильно. Рамлоу тоже выпрямился.   
– Ну что, Сержантик, – он напоказ медленно спустил штаны. – Цветочки кончились, время ягодок.   
Лицо Барнса исказило настоящим ужасом только сейчас. Как будто все это время он думал, что это не всерьез, что сейчас его оставят в покое, похлопают по плечу и скажут: «Ну, идиот, купился!»   
– Баки! – раздался отчаянный вопль сбоку.   
– Что еще за Баки, черт побери? – недоуменно пробормотал Рамлоу и повернулся на звук.  
Про Роджерса он в горячке действия совершенно забыл. Роджерс валялся на полу, спеленутый по рукам и ногам, извивался, и вид у него был такой, будто богу душу отдаст в ближайшие десять секунд, не позже.   
– Уберите его, – кивнул Рамлоу. – Сразу за поворот. Дальше не надо.   
Нечего ему тут смотреть. А вот слышать не помешает. И воображать, что тут происходит. И думать, что его драгоценного Барнса, отымев, сразу же и утопят. И что он – следующий.   
Жрешь, Гидра? Приятного аппетита, тварь.  
А дальше было… неинтересно. Нет, правда, драться было куда увлекательнее. Рамлоу, как и пообещал, взял Барнса первым. В процессе подумал, что не то насчет ориентации промахнулся, не то раньше Барнс был исключительно сверху. Парень не орал, но выкручивался поначалу так, что держать его пришлось втроем. Понимая, что восприятие со временем будет только приглушаться, Рамлоу выжал из первого раза все, что смог: выдал все подслушанные в порнушке гадости с «девочками», «шлюшками», «сучками» и прочей фигней, вслух предположил, что Барнс всю жизнь только об этом и мечтал, а потом еще и подрочил ему. Немного самоуничижения в коктейль добавить не помешает, а физиологию никто не отменял. Барнс кончил за пару секунд до Рамлоу – считай, победа. Очухавшись от собственного оргазма, Рамлоу ему, размякшему и задыхающемуся, еще в подробностях описал, как остальные стоят вокруг с членами в кулаках и ждут-не дождутся своей очереди. Барнс висел в хватке Рица и Фабера мордой вниз и, разумеется, не мог видеть, что все действительно на него смотрят, да только в глазах у них что угодно, но не желание немедленно присоединиться.  
От провала донесся низкий звук, мелодичный, как китовая песня. Заметался, отражаясь от стен. Воздух в пещере словно вибрировал. У Рамлоу волосы на затылке дыбом встали. Поедая коз и овец, Гидра так не звучала. Кажется, тварь была в восторге.  
Когда место Рамлоу занял Роллинз, Барнс выбился из последних сил и начал кусаться. Рамлоу подобрал стянутые с него штаны, порвал штанину на длинные лоскуты и велел перевернуть пленника. Лицо у Барнса было такое… В общем, такое, что Рамлоу немедленно захотелось замотать ему и рот, и глаза, а потом еще желательно залепить сверху изолентой и натянуть мешок для верности. Он никогда такого выражения не видел и искренне надеялся, что больше никогда не увидит. Сюжет для кошмаров на ближайшие пять-десять лет обеспечен, это уж наверняка.  
Но, увы, пришлось ограничиться ртом. А то задохнется еще или блевать начнет – так хоть видно, если посинеет. Из обрывков ткани и валяющегося под ногами обломка плавника Рамлоу, поддавшись вдохновению, соорудил что-то смутно бдсмного вида и нацепил конструкцию Барнсу на голову. Не преминул отпустить комментарий про кусачих сучек и намордники.   
А потом они продолжили.   
Барнс, к своему несчастью, был крепким парнем. Из тех, что выдерживают пытки днями напролет, и помирают только от милосердно пущенной в лоб пули. Пару раз он начинал закатывать глаза, но после ведра холодной воды на голову быстро приходил в себя. Сил сопротивляться у него уже не осталось, но он все равно двигался – бесцельно и вяло, как полураздавленное насекомое. Иногда замирал на несколько секунд, обмякая всеми мышцами, потом снова принимался возиться.  
Вот так, парень. Раз твой приятель больше года нам не выиграет, так отдувайся за обоих.   
У Рамлоу в черепе гулко бухала кровь, гремела в ушах. Воздух – тяжелый, горячий и вонючий – протискивался в ноздри и глотку, словно вата. Язык пересох, как наждак. Он потянулся к брошенным к кучке одежды бутылкам с питьевой водой, потом передумал и выкопал фляжку. После пары глотков ком в горле частично рассосался. Рамлоу перевел взгляд с фляги на Барнса и обратно. Передумал. Нечего восприятие притуплять, водой обойдется.   
– Притормози, – велел он Фаберу.  
Оттянул Барнсу уже натертый самодельным кляпом угол рта и влил между стиснутыми на палке зубами немного воды, сбоку, как собаке. Потер горло над кадыком. Барнс сглотнул и закашлялся.  
– Ага. Продолжай.  
Когда после очередной порции воды на голову Барнс пришел в себя не сразу, Рамлоу решил, что пора заканчивать. Он перевернул Барнса на спину, не без труда высвободил кляп. На деревяшке остались следы зубов. В прижатые к коже над сонной артерией пальцы пульс толкался слабо, но уверенно. Рамлоу для верности хлопнул Барнса по щеке. Тот поднял покрасневшие веки и бессмысленным взглядом уставился в потолок.   
– Эй, Сержантик, – Рамлоу сгреб его за короткие волосы и слегка потянул. – Слышишь меня? Если слышишь, моргни.   
Барнс продолжал таращиться прямо вверх. Но моргнул.   
Чудненько.   
Он велел подтащить Барнса к краю провала, а сам отошел за ножом. Осталось последний раз дать Гидре знать, что еда предназначена для нее, и можно закругляться.   
Когда острое лезвие коснулось влажной кожи, в зале будто стало светлее. Рамлоу покосился на ближайшую свечу. Пламя тянулось вверх, внезапно высокое и узкое. На стенах дрожали тени.   
Чертовщина, чтоб ее.  
Рамлоу обвел лезвием круг от ключиц до середины солнечного сплетения, почти не нажимая. Наметил грубые очертания черепа со щупальцами. Проделывать это на человеке оказалось легче, чем на свинье. Не говоря уж о козах с овцами – тут хотя бы никакой шерсти. Барнс крупно вздрагивал и закусывал нижнюю губу. Порезы остались мелкие, но все равно сразу же выступила кровь, потекла каплями по бокам. Рамлоу поднялся, вытер нож о штаны и встал на самый край. Тянуло холодом и солью. В темной воде внизу что-то ворочалось и шумно вздыхало.   
– На место хаоса да придет порядок, – сказал Рамлоу, не глядя принял из рук Роллинза белый платок, стер немного крови с груди Барнса и бросил заалевший комок вниз: символическая жертва вместо самого тела. – На место слабости – сила. С тобой мы непобедимы. На месте каждой отсеченной головы да вырастут две. Прими наш дар, великая Гидра.   
И подавись ты им, наконец. Но это он вслух, разумеется, не сказал, а только снова повысил голос:  
– Хайль, Гидра!  
– Хайль, Гидра!!! – слаженно отозвались за спиной.   
Рамлоу понятия не имел, при чем тут сила, непобедимость и головы. Но ритуал был отшлифован многими десятилетиями, и кто он такой, чтобы экспериментировать? Если проклятая тварь желает ужинать под пафосные речи, пускай. Лишь бы угомонилась.  
Вода внизу колыхалась и натягивалась тонкой маслянистой пленкой, будто что-то двигалось под самой поверхностью. Но было слишком темно.  
В голову Рамлоу пришла еще одна идея. На десерт, так сказать. Он выдоит из этих двоих не только каждый доступный месяц, но и каждый долбаный день.   
– Фабер, Риц, поднимите его и держите на самом краю, – велел он ребятам. – Моранте, притащи сюда Роджерса.   
Роджерс был белый как мел и уже щеголял наливающимся под глазом фингалом. Не то довел охрану, не то сам по неуклюжести вписался физиономией в какой-то выступ, пока гусеничку изображал. При виде опасно обвисшего над пропастью приятеля у него задрожал подбородок.   
– Ну что, Блондинка, прощайся со своим Сержантиком, – Рамлоу кивнул в сторону Барнса. – Скажи пока-пока. Увидитесь на дне.   
Роджерс открыл было рот, но голос раздался с другой стороны – сиплый, слабый:   
– Все нормально, Стив.  
Барнс приподнял голову, смотрел на своего худосочного приятеля, как на ангела небесного, и тянул исцарапанные губы в улыбке.  
– Баки, – всхлипнул Роджерс.   
Кличка, что ли? Ну и фигня. Чисто собачья.   
– Утютю, голубочки, – передразнил Рамлоу. – Сержантик, если хорошо попросишь, я, может, дам вам чмокнуть друг друга в щечку на прощание. Но попросить придется как следует.   
– Не дождешься, – Барнс уставился на него потухшим рыбьим взглядом. – Увидимся в аду, мразь.   
Рамлоу даже удивиться не успел. Точнее, успел, но и только. С совершенно неожиданной для измученного тела силой Барнс оттолкнулся пятками, выдернул скользкие от пота руки из хватки конвоя и спиной вперед полетел вниз, в черную бурлящую воду.  
– Баки! Неееет!!!  
Твою-то мать!   
Рамлоу подскочил к краю, вгляделся в волны, а потом чуть не завалился на задницу, когда из глубины прямо на него вынырнуло… нечто.  
Нечто толстенное, кроваво-красное, колышащееся, словно плохо застывшее желе. В этом желе, как наполовину увязшая в янтаре муха, виднелось тело Барнса.  
Это же щупальце, ошарашенно сообразил Рамлоу. Это, мать его, только часть щупальца. Какого же размера тварь целиком?  
Щупальце замерло, не добравшись каких-нибудь десятка сантиметров до края, и с силой подтолкнуло Барнса вверх. Он свалился на камни у ног Рамлоу, весь перепачканный какой-то красной дрянью, перекатился на спину. Рамлоу, переступив через него, с почти священным ужасом наблюдал, как огромное щупальце исчезает в пенистой воде. Еще несколько секунд крутился водоворот, волны бились друг о друга и вертикальную каменную стену, потом все стихло.   
Барнс был в сознании и быстро дышал со всхлипами. Разума в широко открытых глазах осталось меньше, чем у новорожденного котенка.   
– Хайль, Гидра, – пробормотал Рамлоу и повернулся к застывшим столбами ребятам. – Вечеринка окончена. Уходим.   
В наступившей тишине наконец-то громко и как-то облегченно разрыдался Роджерс.  
***  
  
Уже потом Рамлоу долго думал над тем, что все-таки произошло. Перебрал даже всякие безумные варианты типа избранности, провидения и прочей хрени из супергеройских фильмов. А потом в голову пришла простая до полной тупости догадка.   
Гидра надеялась на продолжение банкета.   
Как пес, которому бросали палочку, упорно тащит ее назад даже после того, как хозяину надоело и он решил избавиться от опостылевшей коряги. Трупы были Гидре ни к чему. Вот она и вернула вполне живое тело, надеясь, что для нее из него выдавят еще немного «вкусненького». Все-таки ей уже уйму лет не перепадало ничего слаще коз с овцами.   
Куда уж проще. Провидение, тьфу ты.   
***  
  
– Спасибо, Джек, – Рамлоу взял толстую металлическую кружку и щедро плеснул в кофе из фляги.  
Погода с раннего утра испортилась. За окном хлестал ливень, выл ветер. Ночью, сдав пленников врачу, Рамлоу наскоро принял душ, упал на диван и, хотя сомневался, что сможет заснуть, ухнул в сон как в яму. Продрых десять часов подряд. И ничего ему не снилось – ни изуродованное ужасом, еще недавно такое смазливое лицо, ни пустой рыбий взгляд, ни красные осьминоги.  
– Ну что там?  
Роллинз сразу понял, о ком речь.   
– Да ничего. Роджерс, вроде, сердечный приступ не заработал. Даже приободрился как-то. Сидит и фыркает на всех. Барнса, конечно, целым и невредимым назвать сложно, но и не… – он хмыкнул. – Но и не британский флаг. Все как ты приказывал.   
– А..? – Рамлоу выразительно постучал себя по виску.   
– Да черт его знает. Лоскер ему как вкатил что-то ночью, так он и дрыхнет до сих пор. Но я ни капли не удивлюсь, если парень проснется безумнее Мартовского зайца. На его месте любой бы свихнулся.  
На обратном пути Барнс валялся на дне лодки под кучей тряпья, не шевелился, даже не дрожал, и ни на что не реагировал. Роджерс, позабыв о морской болезни, жался сбоку, убирал со лба Барнса мокрые волосы, бормотал что-то на ухо. Волны разгулялись пуще прежнего, но от этого зрелища Рамлоу мутило сильнее, чем от качки.   
– Они в подвале? – он отхлебнул горячего кофе и зажмурился от удовольствия.   
– Ага. Мы перенесли туда пару коек. План тот же? Обратно с копами?  
– Да, – Рамлоу покосился на мокрое стекло. – Если ветер успокоится. А то по такой погоде никто не прилетит. Больно мы им нужны.   
Допив кофе, он для очистки совести спустился в подвал. Тут было тепло и душновато. Помещение немного приспособили под нежданных гостей – вынесли рухлядь, притащили две легкие металлические кровати и ведра под сортир. У стены стояла пятилитровая бутыль с водой.   
Барнс и Роджерс вполне предсказуемо обнаружились в одной койке. Барнс довольно уютно на вид раскинулся на одеяле, обняв подушку и уткнувшись носом в застиранную наволочку. Еще одно одеяло сбилось в ногах. Роджерс уместил свое хлипкое тело между ним и стеной. Когда Рамлоу вошел, он взъерошился – разве что не зашипел – и попытался прикрыть Барнса собой. Из-за существенной разницы в габаритах – без особого успеха.   
– Эй, Сержантик, – Рамлоу, не обращая внимания на Роджерса, остановился в двух шагах. – Подъем!   
Барнс пошевелился, глубоко вздохнул и, повернув голову, тупо уставился на Рамлоу. Глаза у него были как две тусклые серебряные монетки. Рамлоу невольно сглотнул.   
– Как тебя зовут? – попробовал он еще раз. – Имя? Звание?  
Равнодушие в светлых глазах моментально сменилось изумлением. Потом страхом. Потом Барнс приподнял голову и огляделся.  
Рамлоу ждал.   
– Иди на хуй, – буркнул Барнс и, отвернувшись, зарылся физиономией куда-то Роджерсу под мышку.   
Роджерс посмотрел торжествующе.   
Рамлоу вышел из подвала, закрыл за собой тяжелую дверь и хохотнул с облегчением.   
Кажется, Барнс легко отделался.   
***  
Стихии разгулялись не на шутку. Когда не лил дождь, над проливами гулял сильный ветер. Рамлоу поначалу объявил гостям, что их отправят обратно дня через три, но из-за непогоды три дня растянулись на полторы недели. Барнс отлеживался трое суток – шугался от заглядывающего периодически врача, льнул к Роджерсу, много спал и страшно орал во сне. Рамлоу даже у себя слышал. Дергался, материл хреновую звукоизоляцию и прикладывался к фляжке. На четвертый день он велел вывести Барнса и Роджерса и разъяснил, что раз они уж тут задержались, так нечего штаны просиживать и жрать на дармовщину. Во-первых, в поселении лишние рабочие руки никогда не были…хм, да… лишними. Ну а во-вторых, Лоскер обмолвился, что в таких случаях мариноваться в собственных мыслях – последнее дело. И потом, все знают: если валиться с ног от усталости, на кошмары сил уже не остается.   
Рамлоу предоставил Роджерсу и Барнсу таскаться по двору почти свободно. Ну, разумеется, со старающимся не сильно отсвечивать сопровождением неподалеку. Они липли друг к другу, как сиамские близнецы. Если Барнс возился с мелким ремонтом, Роджерс пристраивался на камне с планшетом и отчетами. Рамлоу с легкой душой спихнул на него часть бумажной работы. Правда – на случай саботажа – не очень важной. Если Барнс укладывал сено, Роджерс садился в стожок и что-то черкал карандашом на полях старых журналов. В общем и целом, вели они себя… обычно. По крайней мере, настолько обычно, насколько ведут себя люди, попавшие в чужое и не очень дружелюбное окружение. Ели они вместе с командой Рамлоу. Раз уж перспектива серьезного голода миновала, Рамлоу решил пайки не урезать. Барнс не поднимал глаз и не говорил, если к нему не обращались, но на соседей по столу кидаться, вроде бы, не пытался. Еще дня через три он пообвык и даже начал общаться. Наверное, в лучшие времена Барнс любил и умел нравиться. Рамлоу как-то раз застал его в компании Роджерса (разумеется) и еще троих парней. Кто-то только что рассказал анекдот, и Барнс хохотал, запрокинув голову. Выглянувшее из-за туч солнце обливало его светом, золотило торчащие дыбом волосы надо лбом. Барнс щурился и морщил нос. Уголки губ у него загибались чуть внутрь, придавая улыбке что-то кошачье. Заметив, что Рамлоу смотрит, он как-то сразу погас. Ну или просто солнце зашло за очередную тучу.  
И все же, очевидно, его по-прежнему донимали кошмары. В одну из особенно беспокойных ночей Рамлоу, которого сдавленные вопли достали порядком, сгреб себя с дивана, оделся и спустился вниз. Велел Роллинзу вывести Барнса из подвала. Вряд ли тот подумал что-то хорошее, но за косяк цепляться не стал. А вот Роджерса пришлось отгонять прикладом. Оставив Рица успокаивать истерику, Рамлоу и Роллинз вывели Барнса за ограду и дальше, за узкую лесополосу, на просторную поляну. Он плелся впереди, наступая на шнурки и глядя исключительно под ноги. Ночь была прохладная, но ясная. С моря порывами задувал крепкий соленый ветер. Светила довольно яркая луна. Барнс, услышав, что шаги за спиной стихли, остановился, развернулся и наконец-то поднял голову. В подвале он успел сунуть ноги в ботинки и накинуть на плечи куртку. Между разошедшимися полами было видно, что на груди у него все еще розовеют очертания спрута. Барнс смотрел не на Рамлоу, а куда-то сквозь тем же жутким равнодушным взглядом, что в пещере.   
– Вперед, – сказал Рамлоу. – Развлекайся.   
Барнс моргнул и недоуменно оглянулся через плечо.  
– Что, солдат, полосы препятствий никогда не видел? – осклабился Рамлоу. – Лучшее средство от бессонницы. Шнурки завязал и пошел.  
И Барнс пошел. Несколько кругов Рамлоу следил за ним, потом прислонился к дереву и закурил. За временем он не смотрел. Промежутки между появлениями Барнса у ближайшего препятствия становились все дольше. Когда ожидание уже совсем затянулось, Рамлоу выкинул очередной окурок, отлип от ствола и прищурился на дальний край полосы, частично уходящий в шелестящий лес.   
– Думаешь, смылся? – предположил Роллинз.  
– Куда ему. Пошли посмотрим.   
Барнс обнаружился в самом конце узкой бетонной трубы, она же препятствие «туннель». Он крепко спал, завернувшись в промокшую от пота куртку, и не проснулся ни когда его вытаскивали, ни когда Роллинз волок его назад на руках, как невесту. Добудиться его удалось только Роджерсу, который предположил, разумеется, самое худшее. Под градом тычков и лихорадочных ощупываний Барнс сомнамбулой стянул обувь и куртку, выхлебал подсунутую кружку воды не поднимаясь, притянул под потный бок ойкнувшего Роджерса и снова отбыл в страну Морфея. Рамлоу аж умилился.   
До самого утра стояла благословенная тишина.   
***  
  
Патруль прилетел на одиннадцатый день. Вода отражала синее небо, и солнце светило вовсю. Толстый Блейк, которого Рамлоу знал уже лет десять, придирчиво изучил сводки о правонарушениях (мелких), угостился кофе с коньяком (не паленым по такому случаю), распрощался до следующего раза и вернулся к вертолету.   
– Слушай, можешь пацанов до Бруклина подкинуть? – спросил провожающий его Рамлоу.  
Роджерс и Барнс уже ждали около вертолета и группки копов. Им вернули высушенную отглаженную одежду и документы. Теперь они выглядели точно так же, как тогда, когда впервые ступили на Трискелион. Даже презентабельнее, пожалуй. Все в лучшем виде.   
– Какие чистенькие мальчики, – ухмыльнулся Блейк и так хлопнул Роджерса по плечу, что тот аж присел. – Туристы, что ли?  
– Ага, – отозвался Рамлоу. – Туристы.  
– И как вы их не сожрали, дикари, а?  
Рамлоу только улыбнулся криво.   
Когда вертолет превратился в едва заметную точку над белеющими вдали небоскребами, он убрал от глаз ладонь козырьком и позвал ребят. Патруль привез с полдесятка ящиков, и надо было посмотреть, что там полезного и как это полезное распределить.   
Поздно вечером Рамлоу решил собрать в стирку кое-какие шмотки. В целях экономии тепла и воды одежду он обычно занашивал чуть ли не до состояния «поставь в угол», поэтому не удивился, обнаружив в тумбочке штаны, в которых проводил долбаный ритуал. Показалось, что жесткая ткань все еще воняет солью, кровью и спермой. Рамлоу развернул штаны, встряхнул, и в кармане что-то звякнуло, а потом и вовсе вывалилось на пол.   
Под тусклым светом лампы на грубых досках поблескивали армейские жетоны сержанта Барнса.  
  
ПЯТЬ ЛЕТ СПУСТЯ  
Брок Рамлоу сидел за гигантским обшарпанным столом и просматривал бумаги. Цифры за последние годы чаще радовали, чем нет, но сам процесс от этого приятнее не стал. Рамлоу вздохнул, зажег сигарету и отошел к темному окну. Карта бывшего Статен-Айленда напоминала грязноватое кружево с опаленными по краям дырочками.   
В кабинет – как всегда без стука – вошел Роллинз. Выражение лица у него было… сложное.   
– Что? – подозрительно поинтересовался Рамлоу. – Не говори, что нас решили затопить.   
Отношения с Большой Землей после многих лет холодной войны неожиданно сделались чуть получше. Теперь на острове почти стабильно наличествовало электричество, да и гуманитарная помощь прибывала регулярно. Должно быть, какая-нибудь свежая большая шишка решила направить благотворительность в неожиданное русло. Сколько продлится оттепель, Рамлоу не знал, но намеревался вытянуть из ситуации все возможное и еще чуть-чуть. Например, обнаглеть и попросить пару вертолетов, хотя бы списанных. С просторной кабиной и грузовым отсеком побольше. Короче, после беспросветной черной полосы дела шли неплохо, и именно поэтому Рамлоу сразу вообразил, что грядет какой-нибудь Большой Трындец.   
– Помнишь Барнса с Роджерсом? – спросил Роллинз.   
– Забудешь тут, – мрачно хмыкнул Рамлоу. – А что? Им снова интересно стало?  
Роллинз пожал плечами.   
– Джек, День Дурака мы уже праздновали, – Рамлоу неуверенно улыбнулся. – Ты же шутишь, да?  
– Нет, – лаконично отозвался зам.   
Рамлоу потер переносицу. Что за фигня?   
– Заводите, – наконец, велел он.   
Дверь открылась, и издевательски-веселое «Девчонки, какая встреча!» замерло на языке.   
Барнс был один. И если бы Роллинз не предупредил заранее, Рамлоу бы его скорее всего не узнал. От молоденького бруклинского хлыща с гибким телом и округлыми щеками не осталось ничего. Барнс раздался в плечах, потяжелел килограммов на пятнадцать – и всё мышцы, кажется. Тяжелые тусклые волосы дотягивали почти до плеч, а об скулы можно было порезаться. На фоне обветренной загорелой кожи светлые глаза выделялись резко и почти пугающе, как у собаки-хаски. Да и сам взгляд оказался жутковатым – теперь Барнс смотрел так, будто прожил лет триста и ужасно устал.  
Рамлоу никогда не видел, чтобы за такое короткое, по сути, время люди менялись так разительно.  
Атмосфера «прибытия» тоже не имела ничего общего с прошлой встречей. В тот раз сопровождающих было вдвое меньше и держались они свободно, с легким пренебрежением и интересом. Ну правда, чего от этих «туристов» ждать? Теперь ребята сжимали оружие до побелевших пальцев. Рамлоу видел, как по виску ближайшего ползет струйка пота. От Барнса прямо-таки давило опасностью.   
«Девочек» пришлось проглотить. Веселый тон – тоже.  
– Какими судьбами? – Рамлоу расслабленно откинулся в кресле и незаметно нащупал на поясе пистолет.  
– Что это за тварь? – без обиняков спросил Барнс.   
– С чего вдруг такой интерес? – сухо осведомился Рамлоу. – Если память мне не изменяет, у тебя было больше недели на расспросы.  
– Отвези меня туда, – потребовал Барнс вместо ответа.   
– Хочешь еще разок нырнуть? – не сдержался от едкости Рамлоу. – Понравилось?  
Он не только «нырнуть» имел в виду, и Барнс это понял. Он не шевельнулся и не изменился в лице, но дула всех автоматов моментом оказались направлены на него. Рамлоу не выхватил пистолет только огромным усилием воли. Барнс оцепенел, как камень, кажется, даже дышать перестал, и в наступившей тишине послышался странный механический звук – тихое протяжное жужжание, потом щелканье. Такое ощущение, что доносился звук из-под куртки Барнса.   
– Что у тебя там? – Рамлоу похолодел. – Только не говори, что ты на себя взрывчатку намотал, камикадзе гребаный.   
– Твои люди меня обыскали, – проворчал Барнс. – Я не брал оружие.   
– У него… – заикнулся Додж.  
– Что?  
– У него… там… – Додж, не договорив, мотнул головой. – Посмотрите сами.   
– Снимай куртку, – велел Рамлоу. – И рубашку. И что там у тебя еще.   
Барнс беспрекословно разделся до белой нательной майки.   
– О господи…  
Барнс в самом деле не принес с собой оружие. Он сам был – оружие.   
– Твою мать.  
Рамлоу как-то незаметно для себя обошел стол, приблизился к Барнсу и почти с благоговением потянулся к его левой руке, которая была покрыта пластинами серебристого металла. Барнс глотнул воздуху, в глазах мелькнул застарелый страх.  
– Тише, я тебя не трогаю.   
Вопреки собственным словам Рамлоу как раз таки трогал. Пластины под его пальцами сдвинулись с тем самым странным механическим звуком. Просветы между ними расширились, и Рамлоу со смесью восторга и легкого отвращения понял, что это не покрытие, а вся рука сделана из металла. Какой-то высокотехнологичный протез. Но искусственная конечность выглядела не как протез, а как рука. Просто металлическая. Протезирование, конечно, развивалось и быстро, но такого – Рамлоу знал – еще не делали. Он провел пальцами от локтя к плечу и сдвинул лямку майки. Барнс засопел и медленно сжал кулак. От стыка металла и плоти тянулись узловатые красные шрамы и прятались под тканью. Рамлоу потянул ворот майки ниже, но тут пальцы живой руки Барнса сомкнулись у него на горле. В воздухе отчетливо запахло катастрофой.   
– Не… стрелять… – прохрипел Рамлоу.   
Барнс продолжал держать, но хватку ослабил.  
– Не. Трогай. Меня, – прорычал он, чеканя каждое слово.   
– Какого хрена ты сюда приперся? – спросил Рамлоу.   
– Я уже сказал. Отвези меня туда.  
– Нафига? Гидры там нет. Она там не живет, только приплывает иногда.   
– В смысле, когда вы скармливаете ей очередной затраханный полутруп? – уточнил Барнс.   
Рамлоу стало смешно.   
– Ты нифига не знаешь, – почти ласково объяснил он. – Более того, я ни хрена не должен тебе объяснять. Вы сунулись не вовремя куда не надо, вот и огребли. Радуйтесь, что живы остались.   
Барнс оскалился, что-то пробормотал и отпустил его.   
– Молодец, – язвительно похвалил Рамлоу. – А теперь убирайся. Залезай в свой… – он повернулся к Доджу. – На чем он сюда добрался?  
Додж огляделся, будто в поисках поддержки, но все прилежно таращились на Барнса, и Доджу пришлось отвечать самому.  
– Вплавь?  
Прозвучало это как вопрос.   
Олимпиец хренов. Черт возьми, да что с ним произошло за эти пять лет?  
– Ну так сам и доплыви, раз такой шустрый, – Рамлоу отошел к столу. – Там, кстати, плыть меньше, чем до Большой Земли. Не вижу серьезной проблемы.  
– У меня были проблемы посерьезнее, чем запоминать дорогу, – выплюнул Барнс.   
– А ты поплавай вокруг, – Рамлоу изобразил неопределенный широкий жест. – Обязательно найдешь. Я в тебя верю.   
Он ждал в ответ чего угодно, но только не того, что в светлых глазах заблестят слезы.   
– Ты… – Барнс сглотнул, быстро посмотрел в потолок, но загнать обратно слезы не смог, и они сползли по ввалившимся щекам, оставляя поблескивающие дорожки. – Можешь трахнуть меня, если хочешь. Блядь… Вы все можете меня трахнуть, если хотите. Но сначала отвезите туда.   
– По-моему, ровно две минуты назад кто-то просил его не трогать, – напомнил Рамлоу.  
Барнс молчал. Влаги на щеках прибавилось.   
И тут до Рамлоу дошло. Барнс свихнулся – полностью и окончательно свихнулся. Шарики за ролики у него поехали после Гидры: она отравила его, сломленного ритуалом, точно так же, как мясо забитого для нее скота. Только пострадал разум, а не тело. Плюс неудачная попытка утопиться аукнулась. Роллинз был прав: на месте Барнса любой бы крышей поехал. Он и поехал. Просто видно это стало не сразу. Потом с Барнсом что-то случилось за эти пять лет – где-то же он потерял настоящую руку – и на выходе получился законченный псих.   
А с психами, говорят, спорить бессмысленно и небезопасно.   
– Ты слишком высокого мнения о своей неотразимости, – буркнул Рамлоу. – Перетопчешься. Выходим через пятнадцать минут.   
Барнс вытер глаза кулаком и кивнул, потом окинул комнату взглядом:  
– Мои жетоны…?  
На шее у него виднелась цепочка, а под майкой – очертания двух прямоугольничков. Заказал новые, разумеется. Зачем ему два набора?  
«А зачем сохранил его жетоны ты?» – ехидно спросил Рамлоу сам у себя, вытащил из ящика стола жетоны, которые зачем-то не удосужился выкинуть, и бросил их Барнсу. Барнс поймал их металлической рукой и не глядя сунул в карман.  
***  
  
Зажигать свечи Рамлоу не стал – не ритуал все-таки. Просто прихватил бензиновую лампу. Барнс попросился побыть в пещере одному, но Рамлоу не разрешил и пошел вместе с ним. Охрану он оставил ждать у входа, демонстративно громко велев врываться чуть что и стрелять на поражение. Что-то подсказывало, что едва ли Барнс задумал месть, но подстраховаться не мешало.  
Барнс походил по залу, рассматривая знаки, потом направился прямиком к провалу. Рамлоу на момент показалось, что он сейчас прыгнет, но Барнс просто долго вглядывался в темную воду, после чего сел на край, свесив ноги, нахохлился и ушел в себя.   
Рамлоу пристроился у стены сбоку, чтобы видеть его профиль. Яркая лампа освещала почти всю пещеру, только у краев таились тени.  
– Когда мы вернулись, я думал, что смогу жить как раньше, – внезапно заговорил Барнс. – Убеждал себя, что остался жив и здоров, а это самое главное. Но не смог. Через пару месяцев стал ехать крышей по-настоящему. Пил, два раза резал вены, – он безотчетно потер металлическое запястье. – Стив с ума сходил.   
– А где Роджерс? – вставил Рамлоу.   
– Дома, – Барнс оставил в покое запястье и принялся поглаживать плечо. – В безопасности. Ему повезло, как с гуся вода, ни одного кошмара даже. И тебе повезло, – он покосился на Рамлоу. – Если бы с ним что-то случилось, я бы вам всем глотки перегрыз.  
– Ага, то-то я смотрю, решил показушно утопиться, а Роджерса нам оставил, – Рамлоу бил по больным местам автоматически.   
Взгляд Барнса обратился в себя, и Рамлоу пожалел, что не удержал язык за зубами. Он, вроде, пришел сюда не Барнса доканывать.   
– И что было потом? – поспешно спросил он.  
Барнс «выплыл» не сразу.  
– Потом я попросился в Риколлу.   
Рамлоу внешней политикой интересовался не особо, ему и местных новостей каждый раз с лихвой хватало, но с некоторым усилием припомнил маленькую горную страну, которую несколько лет назад раздирали такие жестокие гражданские войны, что США посчитали нужным вмешаться.   
– Там я сходил с ума еще две недели, – продолжал Барнс. – А на третью попал под артобстрел. Меня сбросило в неглубокое ущелье. Сутки провалялся в снегу. Не подох только чудом.   
Рамлоу покивал. Ситуация с рукой и поехавшими мозгами стремительно прояснялась. Возможно, его контузило…  
– Руку мне оторвало повыше локтя. Еще кусок отрезали потом, когда устанавливали протез. Плюс черепно-мозговая травма. Временная амнезия.   
– В твоей ситуации не такой уж и плохой вариант, – мрачно сострил Рамлоу.  
Барнс рассмеялся. Рамлоу вдруг вспомнил залитое солнечным светом лицо, пушистые золотистые волосы надо лбом, морщинки на носу и кошачью улыбку. Ничего похожего. Видно, свой смех сержант Барнс потерял вместе с рукой.   
– Я забыл маму, – отсмеявшись, пояснил Барнс. – Забыл Стива. Забыл собственное имя, черт подери. Знаешь, что я не забыл? Угадай с трех раз.  
Заливающуюся в нос воду, гигантского красного спрута, и как мы пялили тебя по очереди. Рамлоу сгенерировал три варианта моментально и почему-то не сомневался, что ошибочных среди них нет.   
– Постепенно память вернулась, – ждать ответа Барнс не стал. – Я уволился из армии и начал работать… – он покачал головой. – Это засекреченная информация. Там мне и сделали новую руку. Ну, и еще пару… улучшений.   
– Так это там из тебя сделали… – Рамлоу не смог подобрать слово. – Это?  
– «Это» из меня сделали вы! – рявкнул Барнс. – Ты, твои головорезы и ваша адская тварь!   
Рамлоу молчал. Оправдываться он не собирался, а так что тут скажешь.   
Барнс наконец-то расплакался всерьез. Почему-то казалось, что в первый раз за все эти годы. Рыдал он долго – такое ощущение, что прошло несколько часов, прежде чем стихли последние всхлипы. Громко прочистив нос, Барнс глубоко вздохнул и откинулся на спину, осторожно умостив затылок на камнях. Потом не вставая запустил металлическую пятерню в карман, что-то серебристое мелькнуло в воздухе и почти без всплеска ушло в воду внизу.  
– У тебя найдется лишнее место на пару месяцев? – уже совсем спокойно спросил он. – Мне нужен отпуск.   
– А что, в реабилитационных центрах для ветеранов во всяких райских местечках места закончились? – поинтересовался Рамлоу.   
Барнс промолчал.  
– Ладно, – Рамлоу почесал затылок. – Поставим вопрос по-другому. Этот твой засекреченный работодатель в курсе твоего отпуска?  
Барнс пожал плечами.   
– То есть, через пару дней ждать визита пары-тройки отрядов спецназа? – уточнил Рамлоу. – Драться с ними сам будешь.   
– На этом острове никогда никого не ищут, – сказал Барнс. – Потому его и выбрал.  
– Ты полный псих, – вздохнул Рамлоу и почему-то вспомнил собачью кличку, пару раз оброненную Роджерсом. – Баки Барнс.   
– Я знаю.  
Барнс сел и запустил пальцы в спутанные волосы.  
– Баки Барнса сожрала Гидра, – добавил он.  
Рамлоу обычно с трудом понимал метафоры, но эта была довольно-таки очевидная.  
– Ну и как тебя теперь называют, турист? – спросил он.   
Вместо ответа Барнс за цепочку вытащил из-под одежды новые жетоны. Рамлоу воспринял жест как приглашение и подошел посмотреть. Жетоны были ненастоящие. В смысле, не типичные армейские. Вместо привычных пяти строчек на каждом кусочке металла значилась всего одна:  
«Зимний Солдат».


End file.
